The little fire
by hungerXDgamesXD
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been dating for a year and just found out that they are probably having a baby
1. Chapter 1

**1 Chapter**

**Peeta's POV**

I have been dating Katniss for a year now, everything has been good, but lately she has been evading me and we haven't talked in this whole week, I am getting a little concerned because its probably something I've done but before I can start making conclusions my little brother came in my room.

"Have you seen my computer?"

"No"

"I let it to Katniss a week ago and she never gave it back!"

"I haven't talked to her in this week"

"Why? Did you guys break up?"

"No, I guess we didn't have enough time…"

"Why don't you text her?"

"Great idea! Thanks!"

"Whatever" he turned around to leave but remembered something and turned around "And remember my computer!" then he left

I took my phone and sent Katniss a message:

"Hi baby! Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing" she answered right away

"Wanna come over to my house? My brother is having a party"

"I would prefer dying that going with you to a party!"

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, its not you, its just….."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you come over to my house so we can talk?"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10"

I took my stuff and left my house its not a long distance from the bakery to Katniss house, everything here in Florida(District 12) is very close together, before I knew I was in Katniss house, I came in but no one was there, then Prim came.

"Hi"

"Oh, hi Peeta, Katniss is in the backyard"

"Thanks"

I ran to the backyard and found Katniss on the grass

"Hi baby"

"Hi" she had been crying

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just my period"

"Are you sure?" she noded

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock"

"Shit"

"What?" I was worried

"I have to go to uncle's Haymitch son's birthday!"

"Oh"

"Wanna go?"

"Well, I have nothing to do right?"

She gave me a smile but I could tell she was faking it. She called out for Prim she took some of her stuff and we left. We walked for about 10 minutes and then we arrived to the park in all the way no one said a single word. Then we went to Haymitch and his wife , congratulated the child and Katniss and I left for a walk with the smallest of Haymitch's children Lily.

"I love babies" I started the conversation, she just nodded "They light up almost any situation"

"Peeta, I have to talk to you"

"Let's sit down" we went to a bench and I took the baby in my hands "What happens?"

"I've been evading you this week because I don't know how to tell you this but.."

She stopped. Then continued.

"Do you remember I told you that I was like that because of my period, well it was because of my period, but not because I have it right now, its because I am supposed to"

"What does this mean?" I was confused

"Peeta, I think I am pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

"Peeta, I think I am pregnant" the sound of the word made me sick. Who could I, Katniss Everdeen be pregnant at the age of 18. Mom was going kill me. Thinking about all this I forgot about Peeta.

"Peeta?" He didn't answer

I felt guilty and the tears were running through my cheeks, then I left running to the fountain, I hate when people see me crying. I heard footsteps and the Peeta appeared.

"Katniss?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Katniss I am sorry" I didn't answer

"Please don't cry, we are going to pass through this together" he hesitated "as a family"

This made me cried harder then I went to him, hugged him and stayed there until I funnily stopped crying, then, in between sobs I said: "I. lo. ve. you. Pee. ta."

" I love you too"

We walked home slowly without saying a single word, when we arrived home we searched to see if my mom or Prim were there, they were not so we just went to my room.

" I am sorry…"started Peeta

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's my fault I am sorry"

" It's not your fault, its nobody's fault, it just… happened" I tried to make us feel better

Then I felt I was going to cry again so I tried to make Peeta leave.

"I am tired" I lied

"I should go now, see you tomorrow baby"

"Bye" I said, then he left.

I started to cry until I went to sleep

Peeta's POV

The next day I went right away to Katniss' house I walked in but no one was there, I went to Katniss' room and opened the door slowly, she was asleep so I went to the seat next to her bed, then I kissed her on the forehead, just as I did this she woke up.

"Hi" she said in her morning voice

"Sorry if I waked you up"

"I was already awake, it dosen't matter"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I guess" I could tell she was lying

"I brought you ice cream…"

"Thanks, I love ice cream" she faked a smile "Could you bring me a spoon from the kitchen?"

"Yes, sure"

I went to the kitchen, but in the way stopped to admire how beautiful she was in every picture since she was a baby. I quickly took the spoon and went up stairs.

"Here you are beautiful" and I handed the spoon to her, she smiled, I could tell this time it was real.

"Thanks"

She took the spoon and opened the big ice cream jar, she took the spoon and took the first bite of the ice cream and swallowed it, but before she could take another bite she ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. I followed her but she had closed the door, I knocked but there was no answer no I just went in.

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer

I sat just next to her and took her hand and stayed there with her until she had finished then we both sat there, her head on my shoulder. Then she started to cry.

"Please don't cry"

"This sucks"

"I know, but don't worry, we are going to go through this together"

"I just want to be myself again"

"Katniss, look at me" she did "You are yourself, but this time the only difference is that you don't have to think about you or me, you have to think about the three of us" I stopped, and then continued "This tie, you have a miracle inside you"

This called her a little and after an hour we left the bathroom and headed down stairs.

"Is Prim here?"

"No, at least she was not here when I came" I replied

"Good" when she said this we were going down the stairs and went to the kitchen when Prim said: "Why is it good I am not here?"

Katniss turned red and seemed as if she was going to cry again when I said:

"Nothing, we just wanted to talk"

"Then why is Katniss crying?" she sounded worried as she tried to imagine what was happening. I looked at Katniss and then she looked back at me. Then I finally answered:

"Prim, sit down we want to talk to you" This made her nervous, but she obeyed.

"Katniss…" I looked at Katniss she couldn't talk, then I faced Prim and continued.

"Prim, we think Katniss is pregnant…"

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"We don't really know for sure"

"And does mom know this?"

"No, we were planning to tell her tonight"

"How are you going to tell her if you don't even know for sure?" she made a pause "What if she is not really pregnant, you are going to tell her for nothing?"

"So what do you suggest?" Katniss talked for the fist time in this whole conversation

"Go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test…"

"What if they see me?"

" I will go for you tell its for a friend who is ashamed of buying this shit.." Prim added and left.

And Katniss and I were left there in the house.


End file.
